Gwent Update: Oct 31, 2017
New update for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game is now available on PC, Xbox One and PS4. With this update we’re introducing 21 new cards - mainly neutral golds, as well as game fixes and balance changes. Additionally, we are introducing our second holiday event Saovine: Holiday of the Dead for which you’ll be able to unlock a new avatar, border and title! The following cards will have increased value for milling for 3 days following the release of the patch (more on this below): *Harpy *Restore The cards on the list, when milled, will create an amount of scraps and powder equal to the amount of scraps and powder needed to craft a card of the same value. Full list of changes: Neutral | General *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: * : Boost value changed from 1 to 2. Removed Weather and Tactics Tags from Clear Skies. Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * will now be Agile. * will now be Agile. Added Cursed Tag. * has gained the following Category tags: Cursed. * : now Heals rather than Resets. Removed Special Tag from Mutagen and Spores. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltips to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltips to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltips to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Added Cursed Tag. * Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Added Mage Tag. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltips to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Replaced Weather with Hazard Tag. Adjusted the tooltips to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Replaced Deathwish with Revenge keyword. * : Replaced Deathwish with Revenge keyword. Monsters *New card added: *New card added: * will now be Agile. * Power changed from 12 to 13. * 's passive has been reworked, is now: Whenever a Beast Ally is Destroyed during your turn, play 1 copy of this Unit from your Deck. * can now Consume Silver cards as well. * now Heals rather than Resets. * has gained the following Category tags: Officer. Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * has gained the following Category tags: Soldier. *Renamed Katakan to . * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Added Soldier Tag. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. Skellige *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: * now only Resurrects Skellige Units. * Power changed from 6 to 5. * now also triggers its passive ability once on Deploy. * now plays Bronze Hazard cards from your Deck instead of just Torrential Rain. Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * has gained the following Category tags: Agent. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" and "Boon" Tags in the game. * : Added Soldier Tag. * : Added Soldier Tag. * : Added Agent Tag. Clarified the tooltip. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. Northern Realms *New card added: *New card added: * trigger changed from Officer to Soldier. * Power changed from 5 to 6. * will now be Agile. * Power changed from 8 to 9. * Power changed from 8 to 9. * Power changed from 6 to 7. * no longer requires Machines in your Hand to get a Boost. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Now Agile (was Melee). Applies to its Tokens as well. Scoia'tael *New card added: *New card added: *If Destroys her target, she now Boosts all Ambush and Dryad Units in your Hand and Deck by 1. *If Destroys his target, he now boosts all Elves in your Hand by 1. * Power changed from 6 to 8. * will Lock a Unit first and then move it. *Clarified that triggers after a Unit gains Armor. * has gained the following Category tags: Elf. * : Will additionally be able to choose Boon cards (A new tag in the game). Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. Nilfgaard *New card added: *New card added: * Damage value changed from 5 to 6. * trigger changed from Officer to Soldier. * Power changed from 9 to 12. * Power changed from 10 to 11. Clarified the tooltip. * now reveals up to 2 cards instead of 1. * now has Crewmen 1. * : Adjusted the tooltip to match new "Hazard" Tag in the game. Improvements *Tweaked the wording of cards such as Last Wish to clarify that they do not trigger 'Whenever you draw a card' abilities. *Revenge keyword introduced for Deathwishes that only trigger during your opponent's turn. *Negative row effects (Weathers) renamed to "Hazards." *New category for positive row effects named "Boons" has been added to the game. *Changed the way card icon looks on the player's profile. *Removed "Patch Notes" section from Options tab, the Patch Notes are available in News. *Improved Cockatrice Premium. *Ragh Nar Roog meteor animation is faster now. *Added Halloween-themed music to Main Menu. New features *Saovine: Holiday of the Dead seasonal event has started (lasts 21 days). Other *Fire scorpion flavor text was changed from "Not the best for taking the cities, but great for razing them down to the ground." to "Name's terribly misleading, makes it sound like some corpulent reddish arachnid, not an exquisitely engineered weapon of mass destruction..." The old one was given to a new Unit - Hefty Helge. *Epidemic art was replaced with its original Artwork. *Changed all Cahir voice lines' voice. *Changed one of the Harald the Cripple voice lines' voice. Game Fixes *Corrected misleading Doomed keyword definition to clarify it only applies when Destroyed, not when Discarded. *John Calveit playing Gold Special cards will no longer trigger Roach's ability. *Fixed issue whereby opening Social Panel after Weather effect spawned by a Unit blocks ability to play cards. *Fixed issue with Hemdall being boosted by Kaedweni Siege Support after Kambi's ability triggers. *Fixed issue with Spying Units turned to Jade Figurines being treated as Agents. *Fixed vibrations not working on gamepad on PC. *Fixed issue with Regressing Units appearing with wrong Power when returned to Hand. *Fixed premium Clan An Craite Warcrier display. *Fixed issue with challenges not loading for some Players. *Fixed issue with Whale Harpooner excluding face-down Ambush cards in ability calculation. *Fixed issue whereby Allies damaged by Vabjorn were placed in opponent's Graveyard. *Fixed issue with number of rounds won daily displaying incorrectly. *Fixed issue whereby pressing Esc or B button on gamepad in Starter Pack menu would invoke quit game prompt. *Fixed "Press any key" message on login in Polish version of game. *Fixed issue with "Stop searching" button not working at times. *Shield keyword now specifies Shield protects a Unit from next effect that Damages, Weakens or sets this Unit to a lower Power. Category:Updates